


Under Arrest | Chloe Decker

by halsteadrhodes



Series: Lucifer (TV) Writngs [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl On Girl, Handcuffs, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Roleplay, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ Chloe Decker x fem reader, smutty please?💕 Chloe being all flustered by readers police costume, and reader takes full advantage of it😋❜❜-iloveemmaswanPairings: Chloe Decker x F!ReaderFeaturing: Chloe Decker, Y/n (Reader)Summary: Chloe gets flustered by y/n’s police costume, so, y/n decides to take full advantage of that.WARNINGS: Smut, oral sex, gxg, oral (female receiving), handcuffs, errors, bad smut writing or roleplay.Word Count:A/N: Got a Chloe Decker or Lucifer (TV) request? Send it in!
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Reader, Chloe Decker/Reader
Series: Lucifer (TV) Writngs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863958
Kudos: 9





	Under Arrest | Chloe Decker

Chloe felt her heart beating faster, as she looked at you. Her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Her breathing picking up speed. Her eyes wandering over your body the tight bodysuit hugging your figure. Mouth slightly a gap. As you stood in her bedroom doorway in a sexy cop costume. You smirked, as you walked seductively towards her. The heels on the boots your wear wearing clicking on the wood floor. She took a step back. The back of her

She tried to say something, but you put your index finger on your lips. Shushing her. Making her heart rate beat faster. She felt a wet pool form down below. Catching her bottom lip in between her teeth.

You stood in front of her. Raising your hand. Taking a strand of her loose hair and twirling it.

“Someone’s being a bad girl and needs to be punished.” You purred out. Letting go of the piece of hair.

You inched your head closer to hers. Making her even wetter. Your lips ghosted over hers. Your warm breath fanning her lips, making her whimper. Your eyes fluttered closed just before you pressed your lips against hers.

Her eyes fluttered closed as you kissed her. Her hands quickly cupped the side of your face. Pulling you closer to her. One of your hands grabbed her wrist, while the other one grabbed the handcuffs, you had on the costume belt.

You quickly cuffed both her wrist. Taking her by surprise. You gave her a smirk as she pulled away. Looking at the steel handcuffs in shock.

“Did you steal my cuffs?” She asked. Looking at you in shock. But she got even wetter.

“Maybe.” You hummed. Pushing her onto her bed.

Making her let out a moan. She crawled backwards, as you got on the bed. Crawling towards her.

“But let's not worry about that right now.” You purred. As you tugged her costume pants down, then the G-string she was wearing. You let out a moan. Chloe doing the same. She tried to grab at you, but she couldn’t she was restrained.

You lowered your head down towards her wet core. Your breath fanning against her wet core making her thrust her hips upwards.

“Please.” She whined. Making you smirk. Giving you a pleading look.

Your tongue darted out of your mouth.

Moving closer to her wet core.

She let out a moan, as your tongue touched her core. You licked upwards at a slow rate. Then stopped on her clit. Swirling your tongue around her clit. As the tip of your index finger teased her slick folds. Chloe let out a moan. bucking her hips. Trying to get more friction.

You moved your finger away from her slick folds, replacing your mouth on her clit with your thumb. Rubbing circles around her clit. Your mouth moved towards her slick wet folds. Gliding your tongue up, while sucking. You repeated this a few times, before sucking her.

Chloe was in pure bliss. She tried to grab a hold of your hair but failed. The cuffs scrapped her skin. Making her whine.

She grinded her core into your mouth. Making you hum against her. This sent her body into ecstasy. Your free hand held her hip down, but she continued to grind against your face. You didn’t mind.

Her eyes fluttered closed, as black dots appeared in her vision. Her breaths getting heavier. She ended up gripping the skirt of her costume. Gripping it tight. Her knuckles white.

“Y/n.” She moaned.

You looked up at her through your eyelashes. Smirking at what you saw. You let out a content hum. Sending waves of pleasure through her body. She felt the familiar sensation form in the pit of her stomach.

“Yes, right there babe.” She moaned. Making you pick up your pace on rubbing her clit. You sucked faster.

Chloe let out choked gasps and moans. Moaning your name and other profanities.

She felt herself come closer and closer to her orgasm the more you sucked.

Her undoing was when you inserted two fingers into her. Moving your mouth to her clit and sucking her clit harshly. while finger fucking her at a fast pace. Humming against her clit. The vibrations on her clit, as well as your fingers going in and out of her, made her orgasm wash over her. Her toes curling. Head arching back. Her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

“Y/n.” She moaned out. She comes around your fingers. Her cum coating your fingers.

You kept finger fucking her for a few more minutes before slowly taking them out. Making Chloe whimper. Her eyes opening as she looked at you.

You opened your mouth. Inserting your fingers into your mouth that were covered in her juices. You sucked on them. Making Chloe get wet.

“Fuck, that is so hot.” She moaned. As you grabbed the handcuff keys. Winking at her,

“What about the Halloween party?” she gasped out. As you climbed on top of her. Grinding against her sensitive wet core. Raising her restrained hands above her head.

“Forget the party.” You replied as you uncuffed her.

“Good, because it’s your time to get punished.” She seductively spoke. Grabbing your wrists, and rolling you onto your back, straddling you. you looked up at her with a smirk. While she looked down at you winking at you….


End file.
